


i gotta know

by salvamisandwich



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvamisandwich/pseuds/salvamisandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-team vid for anyone with lockout feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i gotta know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting my (grand total of 2!) vids up- don't get excited, because they're nothing new!
> 
> When I started this vid I was determined to have equal representation of every team, because I wanted there to be something for all the fans of teams less present in fandom... but, as you can see, some bias won out. I think I managed to get every team in there, but I'm sorry I couldn't stay impartial! 
> 
> Originally this was going to be set to a more melancholy song, but I cycled through the anger and depression stages of the lockout and landed pretty firmly on acceptance, so this song fit my mood much better. That being said, if the lockout doesn't end soon, I might have to make that original video, after all!

password: lockout


End file.
